Gloom and Doom
Gloom and Doom is the sixth episode of the first season, and sixth overall of LEGO Hidden Side. It was released on November 27, 2019. Official Description Parker got gloomed! It happened during a baseball game – never mind, we don’t have time for that now. The only way she can be de-gloomed is by making her laugh. But how? She never laughs! Press play to watch Jack, Douglas and Spencer the ghost dog attempt the impossible. Plot Jack is attending Newbury High School and is viewing a recent video he posted on BOO-Tube that garners more views each minute. What he doesn't realize is Parker was hit by Gloom and is now a Gloombie. When the bell rings, Jack heads off to class, but Parker continues to pursue her fellow Ghost Hunter. Along his way to class, J.B. calls Jack from her lab to tell him that Parker was indeed hit by Gloom without Jack noticing it. By the time Jack actually puts his phone down and looks at Parker, he catches sight of her trying to attack him. Jack attempts to use the Ghost Hunter App to free her, but it's no use. He then flees and hides in a locker. Inside the locker, Jack resumes the call with J.B. and the scientist tells him that Parker was possessed for twelve hours and the App has no effect. She tells Jack that the only way to free Parker is to make her laugh. Jack tries many techniques to make Parker laugh, from using a fart noise, dancing with a skeleton, and using El Fuego and Spencer, but Parker continues to chase Jack. Now hiding with El Fuego, Jack was left questioning what to do, but when he mentions that Parker never laughed at Spencer, he realizes that she would laugh at cats. Suddenly, Parker is able to find Jack and El Fuego and has them surrounded. With desperation, Jack shows Parker a cat video which allows Parker to break free of her possession. She continues to laugh at the video with Jack glad to have Parker back. Cast *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *This is the first episode not to include a Boss Ghost nor a Soul Artifact. **This is also the second episode to take place at daytime, the first being "Potty Mouth" as well as the second episode to take place at Newbury High School, the first being "Face Your Fears." *Parker got gloomed in this episode, making her the third Ghost Hunter to get gloomed. *Oddly enough, the other students and teachers at school didn't react at all when they saw the possessed Parker. *Paola, Wade, and Mr. Clarke made cameos in this episode. **This episode marks the first appearance of Paola and Mr. Clarke. *In LEGO.com, this episode is the seventh episode of the series while "Life in the Ghost Lane" is the sixth. Errors *According to Jack, Parker never laughs. This is false since Parker was laughing with Jack at the end of "Sink or Swim" and after being rescued by Douglas in "Bat Crazy.", although it's likely that Jack was just exaggerating. Gallery Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’00”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’01”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’04”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’06”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’08”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’13”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’17”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’18”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’30”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’35”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’39”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-0’42”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’01”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’09”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’35”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’43”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’47”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’56”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’05”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’09”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’16”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’39”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’41”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’52”.jpg Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-2’58”.jpg Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Youtube videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 episodes